Ștefan Lupescu
Vorobyov This character was created for Belle When you're just standing or sitting still Ștefan R. Lupescu aka Fane was born to Aurora Dragomir and Cezar Lupescu, he is the third child of the family, and the first born son. He is a wizard, a triplet, and a student of EESM. He is in Vorboyov. History The Lupescu family welcomed Ștefan, in addition to his two younger brothers Stelian and Sorin on the 2nd, and 3rd of June at 11:52pm, 11:55pm, and 12:12am respectively. The mother and father of the Lupescu boys Aurora and Cezar were living in Vicovu de Sus, Suceava when the boys were born. The Lupescu have three other handfuls in combination with the boys, Dreea, the eldest daughter, Magda, the youngest daughter, and Traian the youngest boy. Aurora always wanted a big family, one very much like her own, she has seven brother, and seven sisters. Ștefan is the third child, and Sorin is the fifth. Dreea, and Magda have lived very different lives than the boys have. Aurora and Cezar were struggling to keep their family financially stable before either of the girls were born, twice their "hand to mouth" lives were rocked by these unexpected blessings in the form of small children, little people to provide for. Aurora and Cezar quickly worked out a routine, they figured out a way to make the most money they could in one day, and how to not waste it all in one night. Dreea may have been a shock they didn't think they could recover from, but Madga was a piece of cake. Once she was born they were already well into an established routine that Dreea was a part of. Once the boys were born Cezar and Aurora were already well into an established routine that Dreea, and Magda was a part of. The eldest daughters of the Lupescu family are very, very special. Dreea is a werewolf, Pure born, and Magda is a Metamorphmagus. Ștefan Remus Lupescu was born three minutes before his younger brother Stelian, and twenty minutes before his younger brother Sorin. Fane, and his elder sister Dreea appear to have the best relationship of all the Lupescu children, including his brothers. Dreea is a werewolf, Fane has seen this change in her with his own eyes. Her brother Fane tends to run with her during the full moon. When the family was not out providing for themselves in the only way that they know how. Their parents know that this is dangerous, and they only allow Fane to do it rarely. |-| Etymology= Fane Lupescu Ștefan is the Romanian form of Stephen. From the Greek name Στεφανος (Stephanos) meaning "crown". Remus is a Romanian name, it is also a name used in Roman Mythology. The meaning is unknown. Lupescu is a Romanian surname. From the Romanian lup, which means "wolf". |-|Background= |-|Facts= |-|Trivia= Physical appearance Fane and his younger brothers Stelian, and Sorin are identical triplets. They all have brown hair, fair skin, and very expressive dark brown eyes. Fane is the most relaxed, the least like his brother Stelian he dressed very much more like Sorin, comfortably. He wears muggle clothing, and he tends to wear hat, caps or beanies mostly. Personality Not from sittin' on his goddamn spleen. Get up! Fane is the least like his brother Stelian, he lives for you to "hate" him. It isn't that farthest feeling from love. He is the most like his brother Sorin if he is like either of his brothers at all. Fane is ... the adventurous triplet. The first born (of his siblings), the first boy he is a daredevil. Iniquitous, treacherous, and vitriolic to the point of inspiration. Fane loves challenges, and he very much despises authority of every and any kind. He sees rules as chains and breaks them whenever possible. :Fane, in his deliciously infectious unpredictability some how is unthinkably reliable. He is the most endearingly loyal of the Lupescu triplets. Which despite the publicly distant relationship between he, and his younger brothers, he is most loyal to them equally, and then everyone else before himself. He may be wild, and seem like the master of chaos, which he is, he still has a heart that beats like anyone else. Relationships |-|Family= |-|Friends and Acquaintances= Bianka Lompar - Bianka is the Lupa to Fane's Alpha, they use very special terms for one another in place of boyfriend and girlfriend. He is звер (Brute) and she is животиња (Animal). Possessions Category:Characters Category:Male Category:EESM